Uzumaki Naruto, Pokegirl Tamer
by silphalion
Summary: After being betrayed and killed, Naruto finds himself in the pokegirl world. Naruto/Pokegirl cross. Super!Naruto, violence, lemons, etc...
1. A new dimension

**Summary: **Naruto/Pokegirl crossover. Naruto, after being betrayed and killed, finds himself in the pokegirl universe. After learning about this pervert's paradise, Naruto decides to set off on an adventure as a tamer. Powerful!Naruto, lemons, violence, death.

*****Warnings***** This is a cross with Pokegirls! Those that don't know what that is...look it up. **This means that this story will have numerous Lemons! **You have been warned. Additionally, Naruto will be very powerful, capable of taking on many pokegirls by himself, though he won't always do so.

**AN:** I won't be posting full pokedex entries for pokegirls, as that is just an unnecessary word count increase. For those who want to know more, visit pokegirls . org . For those very familiar with the pokegirl world, this story will occur in the Amethyst league with a few exceptions. There will be some changes in the prices of items, and tamers will be able to participate in fights like in the Crimson League.

* * *

"Get him," yelled out the voice of a man.

"Kill the demon," a woman's voice called out in agreement.

"Don't let it get away," called a second male.

Gathered in the crater that was once the great village of Konoha was dozens of shinobi and civilians. The entire group had weapons out, ranging from kunai and shuriken to swords and even a few shovels amongst the civilians. The group had formed a large circle, a single blonde-haired individual in the middle. Said blonde was panting in exhaustion, trying to gather what little energy he had left for the fight that was coming.

The blonde was Uzumaki Naruto. You might think you know his story, but you don't. Growing up, Naruto loved the village of Konoha, and despite the fact that the majority of the villagers hated him, his dream was to gain their recognition. Naruto's naiveté ended when he was fourteen at the Valley of the End. During a mission where he was sent to rescue what he thought to be his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto had to fight with everything he had to successfully bring his friend back. However, in doing so, he seriously injured Sasuke.

After carrying Sasuke miles back to the village, Naruto expected to be greeted as a hero and to finally get a date from his long time love interest, Sakura. His delusions were quickly corrected. He hadn't even stepped two feet into the village before Sakura knocked him unconscious with a powerful blow to the head for daring to injure her Sasuke-kun. None of the villagers that were around helped him...some even gave him a few kicks while he was unconscious. He returned to his apartment hours later after finally regaining consciousness and being denied healing at the hospital.

The next day, he was summoned to the council where he was informed he was to be punished for unnecessarily injuring the last Uchiha. He was removed from Team 7, ordered to pay for Sasuke's medical bills, confined to D-rank missions for a month and ordered to teach Sasuke his signature jutsu, Kage Bunshin. Naruto had looked to Tsunade for help, but she was too drunk to put up a fight against the entire council.

Life went downhill from there. The hate and scorn he received from the villagers increased as a result of his injuring Sasuke. Sakura wouldn't even talk to him anymore, and whenever she saw him, she would viciously attack him. He was never close with any of the other genin, so he didn't have any friends to hang out with either. Jiraiya, the one person Naruto thought he could count on, had left the village to look after his spy network.

Rapidly, Naruto began to change. He no longer looked at the village through tinted glasses...he saw it for what it was; a hate filled place. Naruto no longer cared for recognition from the village; on the contrary, he grew to despise the village. However, he couldn't leave either...he knew they would send hunter-nin after him.

Life for Naruto got even worse when the Akatsuki made a move to capture him. When some shinobi from the village died trying to drive the Akatsuki off, Naruto was blamed for their death. Now, instead of just the civilians hating him, the majority of the ninja force did too. Naruto was frequently attacked by his 'comrades' and left beaten and bruised.

Everything finally came to a head when the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, attacked Konoha himself. Dozens of shinobi and civilians died at the hands of Pein while he was searching the village for Naruto, who, at the time, was training in the forests surrounding the village. Just as Naruto arrived back at the village, Pein used his ultimate technique to destory the entire village. In the fight that followed, Naruto was finally able to defeat Pein by tapping into a large portion of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Unfortunately, the destruction of their village and seeing and feeling Naruto tap into the hated demons chakra caused the villagers to turn on Naruto. Which is where we find ourselves now; Naruto, exhausted from his fight with Pein, surrounded by civilians and shinobi looking for his head.

"It's time for you to finally die demon," a civilian woman called out.

"Yeah! It's your fault that so many people were killed by the Akatsuki. We should have just handed you over," a masked kunoichi added.

Naruto finally gathered up the last of his energy and prepared to attack the mob. Before he could even tense his muscles in preparation, he found his body immobilized.

"Kagemane no jutsu...success," a voice from the right said.

Naruto glanced to his right. "Shikamaru?," he questioned.

"It's because of you my father was killed by Pein."

Before Naruto could respond, he felt his chest pierced by two things. Looking down, he noticed that these two things were hands surrounded by lightning. "Kakashi? Sasuke?"

"I can't allow you to live any longer using the son of my sensei's body, Kyuubi," spoke Kakashi.

"You've outlived your purpose, dobe. I've finally killed my brother, so I don't need you as a rival anymore. Time for you to finally die."

"This is for hurting my Sasuke-kun," a voice shrieked.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura preparing to throw a kunai at him. Behind her, a dozen others were similarly prepared. The last thing Naruto saw was a hail of kunai flying in his direction. He was able to yell, "Fuck you, you pink-haired whore," before he was forcibly pulled into his mindscape.

* * *

"What's up, fox," asked Naruto when he found himself in front of a giant metal cage. Once Naruto opened his eyes to how shitty Konoha was and how pointless it was to try to please the villagers, he and Kyuubi, surprisingly, got along well.

"Nothing much, gaki. Just, we are about to die thanks to those backstabbing fleshbags," came the Kyuubi's deep voice.

"You can't heal me up," asked Naruto. He had yet to receive a wound that the Kyuubi couldn't heal.

"I probably could've healed up one of those chidori holes, but not both of them. And right about now, you're looking like a pincushion with how many kunai are stuck in you. All together, it's too much for me to heal. We're gonna die," Kyuubi finished.

"Well shit," said Naruto. Then something caught his attention. "Wait a minute...if we're about to die, why are you all laid back? Every time I came close to death before you would yell at me and freak out."

"Ah, I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice," Kyuubi replied. "First, this time is different because it isn't your fault, it's the fleshbags'. Every time in the past it was because of your stupidity. And secondly, I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"Well, I said I couldn't heal you this time, and that's true. That doesn't necessarily mean I don't have a way to keep you alive."

"Alright...what's your idea," asked Naruto.

"It's complicated and involves a few steps. To start, this world that you are living in...this dimension...it's not the only one. There are an infinite number of parallel dimensions similar to this one that may be very similar or very different. I've heard talk of dimensions where people gain powers from eating fruits, and a dimension where shinigami go around fighting each other and other beings in the afterlife."

"Okay...," Naruto trailed off, not really sure where Kyuubi was going with this.

"Now, in some of these alternate dimensions, there are other versions of you, again, some similar and some different. However, due to small changes in history, some of these dimensions don't have a Naruto-counterpart because he was never born there."

"How does all this help us," queried Naruto. It was all interesting, sure, but he still didn't see where Kyuubi was going.

"I'm getting there," Kyuubi growled in irritation. "As I was saying, there are some dimensions where your counterpart doesn't exist. Now, you are going to die, there's no way around that. However, I can use most of the demonic energy I have left to send you to one of these dimensions where you have no counterpart."

"What's the catch? And what about you," asked Naruto.

"Well, there will be side effects of me using such a large and potent amount of demonic chakra. If you were to stay in this world, having that much demonic chakra run through you in such a short period of time would turn you into a half-demon. However, the effects on you in this new dimension could be completely different. Additionally, your body is dying. When I send you to this new world, you will essentially be reborn and in the body of an infant. Don't worry though," Kyuubi continued, seeing the look on Naruto's face at that piece of information, "you will still have all of your previous memories from your life here. You will also have all of my knowledge...when I send you to this new dimension to be reborn, our souls and minds will become one. So, in a way, we will both live."

Naruto though it over for a few seconds. He wasn't going to say no. It's not like he had another choice. Besides, maybe in a new dimension, the people wouldn't be such assholes. "Alright, anything else I should know?"

"Hmm...regardless of what dimension you end up in, you will still have your chakra, which should increase greatly when we merge together. So, you will be able to protect yourself with your jutsu."

"That's good news, I guess," said Naruto.

"Alright, let's get started. You need to pull the seal off the cage, and I'll take care of the rest."

Naruto nodded and ripped the seal away. Immediately, an immense flood of demonic chakra surged out of the cage and through Naruto. Naruto felt like his skin was on fire and collapsed in pain. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Kyuubi's voice, "Maybe you'll find the counterparts to some of those worthless fleshbags in this new dimension...if you do, we're gonna make 'em pay."

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't able to see the giant explosion that resulted from the release of so much demonic chakra at once...every person in Konoha who had betrayed and tried to kill him were ripped apart in the resulting explosion.

* * *

_Some unknown dimension_

There was a bright flash of light in a seemingly empty forest clearing, and when the light faded, a small bundle could be seen on the ground. Within a few seconds, if one were watching, they would discover that the seemingly empty forest wasn't actually that. A translucent figure appeared out of nowhere. The black mass seemed to be that of a canine-like woman; she had gold eyes on a canine face with no mouth, tall ears on her head and D-cups. Her feet hung below here as her form hovered over the ground. The unknown woman was dressed like an Egyptian; a gold skirt, gold sandals laced to above her knees, a gold Egyptian headdress, and a golden Ahnk on a chain around her neck.

The figure approached the bundle on the ground and noticed it seemed to be a child. She leaned down to examine the blonde-haired child's face. The woman, strangely, instantly knew this baby was an orphan with no one in the world that loved him. She could also sense that this soul had a very dark and lonely past, though she couldn't understand how as he only looked to be a few months old at most. She also saw glimpses of what the child could and would become in the future.

Being a guardian of orphans, the figure couldn't do nothing. A voice with no noticeable source spoke in the clearing. "Hmm...you have the most unusual aura around you...Anyway, I am Anubust. I know you do not understand me, child," here the voice trailed off. The figure had still been staring at the child's face and noticed it's strange eyes displayed an understanding usually only seen in someone _much_ older. The voice continued, "Or maybe you do understand me. I know how much you have suffered in the past, child. And, I have seen what you might become. Whether I agree with your future goals or not, I will help you achieve them. For that, I will bestow upon you my blessing."

There was a second, brief flash of light. Nothing seemed to have happened. "It is done," said the voice. Before she could say anything else, she sensed someone approaching the clearing. Finished bestowing her blessing, there wasn't really anything else for her to do. As her translucent form disappeared, she said, "Good-bye child. Perhaps we will see each other again one day."

/

"Did you see that flash of light," a young man yelled. He looked to be about twenty years old, and was wearing a pair of red slacks and a white t-shirt. On his back was a pack, and clipped to his belt was a small red device. He was currently running through the woods in the direction of a flash of light he saw moments ago.

Running right behind him was a woman. She has long red hair, blue eyes, and a large pair of white wings on her back. She was wearing a pair of white pants and a conservative white shirt that held her generous D-cups. "Yes, I saw it master. What do you think it was," the beauty asked.

"Dunno. It could be something rare though...maybe even a legendary," the man replied.

The woman didn't comment on how unlikely it was to be a legendary. The pair continued to run for another couple minutes before they came to the source of the mysterious light. "What is it," asked the woman.

The man cautiously walked forward towards the small bundle that was on the ground. Looking closely, the man turned to the woman in surprise and said, "It's a baby."

"What?" The woman walked forward and saw that it was, indeed, a baby. It looked no more than a few months old, and had blonde hair and three red, whisker-shaped birthmarks on each cheek.

"What should we do," the man asked.

The woman was an avid defender of all things good and innocent; babies were the epitome of good and innocent. "We must take the baby back to town, of course."

The man nodded. "Alright. You can hold him, he shouldn't slow you down any."

The woman approached the baby and reached down to grab him. When her hands were inches from his small body, his eyes opened to reveal red-slitted pupils. The woman's arms flew back as she felt a wave of intense hate and dislike for the child when she got close. "I will not take that child. He is...he is...he feels just like an infernal. We should kill it immediately."

The man knew of a Seraphs intense hate for all things infernal, but this seemed like too much to him. This was just a child, there was nothing evil about him. He pulled out a red and white ball and recalled the woman. Picking the child up, he started to make his way towards the nearest town, only a few miles away. He failed to notice that the baby's eyes were scanning everything in his surroundings, taking everything in with an understanding that a baby shouldn't have.

* * *

"So you just found him in the forest," a pink haired woman in a nurses outfit asked.

"Yeah, there was a flash of light, and when I got there, the baby was just lying there," the man explained.

"Hmm...a bright light," another man mumbled to himself.

"Is it a traveler, Doctor Bowner," asked the nurse.

The second man, Dr. Bowner, replied, "I believe it is. I'm glad you called me over Juliet. It is highly likely that this child is another dimensional traveler. Though, why someone would send a baby to another dimension, I have no idea." Turning to the other man, he continued, "You said your Seraph responded to the child strangely?"

"Yeah," the man replied. "She was fine until she got close to the boy, then she pulled away. She said he felt similar to an infernal."

"Hmm...Juliet, get one of the Megami to come over," the doctor ordered.

A moment later, the nurse came back with a blonde haired, green eyed woman. "Yes," the new woman asked as she walked over.

"Ah, perfect," the doctor said. "There is something I want to check. Would you be so kind and pick up this baby here," he asked while motioning toward the blonde haired bundle.

"Okay," the Megami agreed uncertainly, unsure what was going on. The Megami approached the baby and reached to pick him up. Just as what happened with the Seraph earlier, the Megami pulled her hands back quickly and looked at the child in disgust. "What is this?"

"Most interesting," the doctor said to himself. "It seems as though the child might have an Infernal Pokegirl bloodgift. That would explain the Celestials' innate hate of him. Strange though, that he would have a bloodgift if he is from another dimension. I would like to take him to my lab to run some tests on him, if that would be alright." Once everyone agreed, Doctor Bowner picked the baby up and made his way across town to his research lab.

While baby Naruto was being carried, he continued to look around while thinking, _What the hell is a pokegirl?_

* * *

"Hmm...strange...very strange," Doctor Bowner mumbled to himself as he studied something through a microscope.

"What's strange," one of the research assistants asked.

Doctor Bowner looked up from the microscope startled, forgetting where he was and that other people were in the room. "What...Oh, yes... I was examining the baby's blood. There are no signs of any gifts or curses. Very strange. I gave the boy a brief examination, and he seems to have stronger muscles and a greater healing ability than normal. And the strange dislike that Celestials have for him...I don't understand how it's possible. Bloodgifts and curses sometimes manifest at puberty, as you know...but in those cases, there are no signs beforehand, like this child."

Any further discussion on the topic was stopped when another research assistant ran into the room and yelled, "Doctor! Doctor! You have to come quick. There is a call at the Pokecenter for you. We may have discovered a new evolution!"

Doctor Bowner quickly ran from the room, any thought about the mystery of the blonde haired child quickly forgotten when faced with this greater potential discovery. A few hours later, one of the assistants took the mystery child back to the Pokecenter. After some discussion, the child was sent to the closest major town, Oral City, that had an orphanage.

* * *

Unfortunately for Naruto, no one wanted to adopt him in his first year of life at the orphanage, despite the high adoption rate for human children. One of the orphanage workers was a Warrior Nun pokewoman, a Celestial, who warned all those looking to adopt a child that Naruto was something evil. Those few who visited the orphanage when the Warrior Nun wasn't present were usually given similar, but not as damning warnings from their pokegirls. It turned out that the dislike towards Naruto wasn't limited to Celestials; the more peaceful and/or weaker-willed pokegirls were also affected, though they only felt uncomfortable in his presence. Still, it was strange enough to discourage any from adopting him.

About a year after arriving, something finally changed. One day when the Warrior Nun was out, a man and a woman showed up. The man was completely unremarkable and unforgettable in every way, except for the strangely absent, glazed look in his eyes. He spoke and responded to questions, but it almost seemed like he didn't have a mind of his own. The woman was his opposite. She wore a sexy jester's outfit that tightly hugged all her curves. Strangely, she would occasionally start laughing at absolutely nothing.

"Welcome," greeted the Maid Yvette in charge of the orphanage for the day. "What can I do for you today?"

The laughing female poked the male and he jumped in surprise. "Oh...yes, we're here to adopt a child."

"Yes, of course," smiled the Maid Yvette. "Would you like to come with me to fill out some of the basic paperwork to make sure everything is in order before you meet with some of the children?"

"That would be fine," responded the man. "Would it be alright for my Harlequin to have a look around while she waits?"

The Maid Yvette smiled. "That would be fine, sir. If you would follow me"

The male went with the pokewoman to fill out some basic information to determine if the league would allow him to adopt; was he an active tamer, his past dealings with the league, could he afford to take care of a child, etc... Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, one of the requirements was _not_ a psychic evaluation.

While this was occurring in one of the offices, the Harlequin was searching the orphanage. Word had reached her mistress about a strange child that was feared by the Celestials and made some other pokegirl breeds uncomfortable in his presence. This information had intrigued her mistress, and she had been sent with the 'master' to find this child and use her psychic abilities to see if this child was genuine.

Judging by the way the Maid Yvette in the room she just entered was avoiding a blonde-haired baby, the Harlequin thought she had found her target. Ignoring everyone else in the room, the Harlequin approached the blonde baby and started laughing to herself when she got close. _It seems the information was true,_ the pokegirl thought to herself. _It is almost like there is an aura of darkness around the child. _The girl broke out into another round of laughter. _Oh yes, Mistress will be very happy indeed. Let's see if the child's mind holds any answers as to what this aura is._ With that thought, the Harlequin used one of her psychic techniques to poke around the baby's mind in hopes of finding some answers.

_*Inside Mindscape*_

The Harlequin was surprised to find herself no longer in the orphanage, but instead in what appeared to be a clearing in a large forest. Looking around, she started to wonder what was going on. _This is strange,_ she thought. _I wonder if somehow my psychic probe failed. _She started chuckling. _Mistress will be most unhappy._ Just as she was about to call out to see if anyone was around, she sensed someone come out of the forest behind her and into the clearing.

Turning around, she was surprised. Standing there was what appeared to be an eighteen year old blonde, with red-slitted eyes and three whisker-like red birthmarks on each cheek. His body was tall, lean, and perfectly sculpted, and on display as he was only wearing a pair of red pants. The thing that surprised the pokegirl was that this man's facial features were identical to the baby she was just examining.

"Who are you," asked the pokegirl.

The blonde gazed at her for a few seconds before saying, "Naruto. Who are you?"

"I'm Harley. Where are we?"

Naruto seemed to study Harley with his gaze. "We are in my mindscape."

"So you _are_ the child. Why is it that you are so old here? Even if this is your mindscape, you shouldn't be this developed being only a few months old."

"That would be because I'm not only a few months old. I'm actually from another dimension and was reborn when arriving here."

Though not common knowledge, there had been a few confirmed dimensional travelers to the pokegirl world over the years. This information her Mistress was aware of. However, as far as her Mistress knew, there had been no dimensional travelers arriving to their world in the last few years. (Doctor Bowner had gotten so involved in a possible new evolution that Naruto never entered his mind again...as far as anyone knew, Naruto was simply an orphan.)

"A dimensional traveler? Interesting... Wait a minute," Harley suddenly said, "why are you telling me all this?" From what she understood, dimensional travelers usually tried to keep that kind of information limited to themselves and whatever researcher had happened to find them.

"Well," Naruto started, "there's no reason to hide it. This is my mindscape, and I know how to control everything in here. So, if I don't think I can trust you after our conversation is over, you simply won't remember anything."

"I've never heard of someone being aware of their mindscape, let alone being in control of it. Especially a human. What if I don't believe you?" Naruto smirked at her and the next thing she knew, she was standing there completely naked. She started laughing at the situation she found herself in. Noticing Naruto staring at her modest B-cups, she smirked and asked, "Like what you see," as she gave a little twirl showing off.

"Sure," Naruto smirked back at her.

The two started talking with Naruto explaining to her how he ended up in this world from his dimension. He left out certain information, namely all aspects of being a ninja including chakra, and any information about the Kyuubi and how they became one. He told her about how he was betrayed and killed by those he once thought of as his friends. After that, Naruto started questioning Harley about the new dimension he was in and what she was doing going through his mind.

"What exactly _is_ a pokegirl? I've heard a lot of people mentioning it, but I still don't know what exactly it is."

Harley started off with a brief explanation about who Sukebe, the creator of pokegirls, was, and then gave an overview of the war that followed their creation. "So anyway, pokegirls are female creatures, many a mix between human and animal, that have special powers and abilities. Sukebe created us as soldiers, sex partners and servants. Today, tamers travel the world catching and taming feral, or wild, pokegirls."

"Taming," asked Naruto.

Laughing, Harley replied, "Sex."

Naruto had a surprised expression on his face before he said, "Nice...I think I'm going to enjoy this new world." He thought to himself, _This gives new meaning to getting payback if I find any counterparts to those that betrayed me...I might be able to screw over, literally, some of those bitches that screwed me over. Thanks Kyuubi._ "So anyway, why are you inside my mind?"

"Word reached my Mistress about the strange effect you have on Celestials and other pokegirls. She sent me to investigate if the information is accurate, and if so, to adopt you. I've already experienced your mysterious aura for myself...do you know what it is or what caused it?"

Throughout his time at the orphanage, Naruto had heard many people speak about the mysterious effect he had on pokegirls, from outright hatred to fear. He also had plenty of time to think over what could have caused it, and he came to one conclusion...the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi mentioned that there would be unknown side-effects from the two of them merging together, and Naruto figured this was one of them. However, Naruto wasn't going to just give away all his secrets, so he told Harley a half truth. "I have an idea. Back in my home dimension, before I died, I came in close contact with a demon fox. I think this is what caused my fox-like eyes and the effect I have on certain pokegirls," Naruto explained.

_Awesome. Not only does he give off the vibes of an infernal, but he was in contact with a real demon...Mistress is going to be sooo happy._ Harley laughed at the thought of the reward she would get from her Mistress at her finding. Smiling at Naruto, she said, "My Mistress will be _very_ happy. Is it alright with you if we adopt you?"

"Who is this Mistress you keep talking about? And what about your tamer?"

Harley laughed as she said, "You don't have to worry about our tamer, Mistress has taken care of that. And, you'll meet Mistress if we adopt you. Until then, I can't tell you about her."

Naruto thought it over for a few minutes. He had learned some useful information from her and she seemed nice enough. Additionally, anywhere would probably be better than living in the orphanage, and if this 'Mistress' was anything like Harley, she would at least be able to come close to Naruto without hating or fearing him. Finally, this Harley girl was hot, so Naruto wouldn't mind being close to her. "Alright," Naruto said. "Sounds good."


	2. Getting Started

**AN: **If anyone wants more information on pokegirls or wants to view pokedex entries on any pokegirls mentioned, visit pokegirls . org The link to the pokecenter will bring you to a message board with a great deal of information and access to the current 'dex._  
_

Also, for those interested...I have no plans to have any girls from the Narutoverse in Naruto's harem. He will encounter a number of people from his world, maybe eve have sex with them, but they won't be members of his harem. Additionally, Naruto will have no qualms about catching pokegirls, screwing them, training them a bit, then getting rid of them if they aren't useful to his goals or plans. If you don't like this idea, stop reading now.

Finally, lots of citrus here for you perverts.

* * *

_Fourteen Years Later_

Pleasure. That was the first thing to register in Naruto's mind when he woke up. He allowed himself to lay in bed with his eyes closed for a minute or two, just letting the pleasure wash over him. Guessing as to the source of his pleasure, Naruto eventually opened his eyes. Glancing down, Naruto saw something under the sheets moving around his groin area. Reaching down, he threw the sheets to the side and saw a mess of pink hair bobbing up and down in his lap.

Naruto let out a deep groan when the mouth around him gave a particularly powerful suck. One of his hands flew down and he threaded his fingers through the pink hair, directing the heads movements. Green eyes looked up to meet Naruto's stare. Keeping eye contact the whole time, Naruto applied pressure, forcing the female to take him down her throat. As his entire cock disappeared into her mouth and her nose came in contact with his stomach, Naruto groaned, "Fuck Sakura, just like that."

Sakura hummed, happy that she was pleasing her master. The humming had the effect of adding more pleasure for Naruto. Feeling himself getting closer, Naruto used his hand to move Sakura's mouth up and down his cock at a rapid pace. A few seconds later, Naruto fully sheathed himself down her throat and groaned out his release. Large ropes of his thick cum shot directly into her throat and down to her stomach, nearly choking her. After nearly thirty seconds of coming, Naruto's grip on her head loosened and Sakura raised her head up. However, she didn't release him from her mouth right away. She bobbed her head a few more times, trying to get any remaining cum out of Naruto.

"Good morning master," Sakura happily said when she was finished.

"Morning Sakura," Naruto said. Looking at the happily smiling Sakura, dressed in her skimpy, sexy nurse's outfit, Naruto thought back to how the Nurse Joy ended up in his life.

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto quickly settled into life in his new home. For the first few years, before he was old enough to speak for himself, Harley would frequently utilize her psychic abilities to read Naruto's thoughts and pass them along to everyone else._

_ Everyone else...Naruto quickly met the rest of the members of his new household. The first person he met, after Harley, was the public head of the house and 'master' of the pokegirls, John Smith. Naruto quickly learned that John was actually nothing more than a puppet. John started off as a relatively unremarkable tamer, receiving an average score on the tamer's exam, building a harem of common and uncommon pokegirls, etc... It wasn't until he acquired the Mistress that things changed, and his mind was quickly broken by her. Through her manipulations, John became relatively successful, winning a number of badges, acquiring more rare pokegirls, and eventually, opening a pokegirl training business._

_ Nowadays, John was a retired tamer and ran a high-end pokegirl training business...or, the Mistress ran it. The business focused on training the more...difficult...pokegirls on how to properly act, and teaching various skills to other pokegirls as well._

_ Among Naruto's new family was Maya, a Vampire, Jen, a Venuswhore, Jessica, a Killer Queen, Saya, a Succubus, and the Mistress, Rei, a Dark Queen. Additionally, there were always other pokegirls hanging around the house, either sent there by their masters for training, or temporarily owned by John to be trained and then sold off._

_ Mistress Rei's identity as a Dark Queen was only known to those of the family; she kept herself hidden as a Succubus in front of the rest of the world. If it ever became known that John had a Dark Queen in his harem, he would be required to have a psychic examination to test his mental fortitude, and it would quickly be found that his mind had been broken and he was nothing more than a puppet to Rei. _

_ All the members of the family had a darker nature than most, which made sense; Rei, being a Dark Queen made sure to surround herself with similar and like-minded pokegirls, having John get rid of any pokegirls that didn't fit in. This was also one of the reasons she had sent Harley to check out Naruto. She had found it very interesting that there was a human child that seemed to give off the same aura that an infernal did. Rei knew of some bloodtraits that were tied to Infernal ancestry and/or had similar effects, like an Infernal Affinity or Aura of Ooze, but both traits were not exactly like what the rumors said the baby possessed. She was intrigued. In addition, she had started to hear rumors that a small group of powerful Celestials had taken in a baby and were planning on raising it to be a powerful Celestial tamer that would help spread their message to the world. Rei, as the Queen-behind-the-scenes Infernal, couldn't do nothing. It was her hope, that should the rumors about this baby prove true, she could mold him to be a powerful Infernal tamer who would show-up the Celestials' chosen, strike fear into the weak-willed, and maybe cause a little chaos._

_ Over the following years, Naruto learned all he could about the new world. Over time, Naruto opened up to the others and told them of his life as a ninja in his world, though he still kept information about chakra and the Kyuubi secret. He got along fairly well with all the girls in the family, each of them teaching him different things. Rei eventually told him of her plans, and though Naruto wouldn't allow anyone to control his new life, he thought her ideas sounded like fun._

_ He also learned that the pokegirl league he found himself in, the Amethyst League, allowed tamers to participate in battles themselves if they chose to do so. After explaining his life as a ninja, the pokegirls took to helping Naruto with his physical training in hopes of getting his body back to the condition it was in his old world._

_ A year ago, when Naruto's new body went through puberty, he was told that he was going to receive a pokegirl of his own as a present. The pokegirl would not technically belong to him as he wasn't old enough to own one himself nor did he have any sort of license. But, for all intents and purposes, it would be his pokegirl. When he was asked what pokegirl he wanted, Naruto had thought about it for a bit before he smirked. He drew a picture of what he wanted, and two months later (one month to locate the pokegirl and one month filling out the proper paperwork to get the League's permission to get the pokegirl), he found himself with a Nurse Joy pokegirl that looked just like Sakura. The best part was, her name was even Sakura; she was Sakura's counterpart._

_*End Flashback*_

It didn't take long after Sakura arrived for Naruto to start 'getting back at her'. In his original world, Naruto had the biggest crush on Sakura in their youth. For years, Sakura had turned down his advances by violently beating him. When they got older, she still hung off Sasuke, even when he was a traitor. Finally, she was one of the ones who killed him. Naruto figured the perfect revenge against the girl who he once had a crush on, who only beat him and killed him, was not to get back at her by repaying the beatings and humiliation she showed him in his world, but to have her counterpart in this world be his willing sex partner.

Looking at the clock, Naruto saw that he still had a little while before he needed to get ready; it seemed Sakura had woke him up a little early today. Turning back to the pink-haired nurse, Naruto smirked. "It seems we have a little more time before I have to leave...did you maybe wake me up early on purpose?" The blush on the pokegirl's face gave her away. "On your hands and knees," Naruto ordered. That was one thing Naruto had inherited from Kyuubi, the need to be the alpha. He definitely enjoyed commanding Sakura. Once she was on her hands and knees on the bed, Naruto took a second to take in her round ass. Her short nurse's skirt had ridden up high enough that it was clear to see she wasn't wearing underwear. Maybe it was due to Kyuubi's influence and his love for doggy-style, but Naruto's favorite part of Sakura's body was her ass. Naruto leaned forward and ran his tongue over her center, tasting her arousal. "Excited, are we," Naruto teased.

Blushing, Sakura replied, "Yes master."

"Well, since you are so ready, we can skip the foreplay and get to the main event." Grabbing hold of himself, Naruto ran the head of his cock along Sakura's wet folds, eliciting a groan from the girl. Just as she was about to tell him to stop teasing her, Naruto's hips surged forward to bury himself to the hilt in Sakura's warmth. Pulling out till just the head was inside, Naruto thrust forward again.

"Oh, master...that feels sooo good...keep fucking your Sakura master..."

Naruto kept up with his deep, hard thrusts for the next ten minutes, sending Sakura into two orgasms. When he felt himself getting close to release, Naruto pulled himself out and rubbed the head of his cock against Sakura's asshole. Calming himself, Naruto said, "Let's try playing with this hole today. I know how much my Saku-slut loves getting her ass played with."

"Wha-...Ohhhh~~~," Sakura started to ask groggily before Naruto buried himself into her ass and she let out a moan. Naruto continued the fast pace of earlier on her ass now. It didn't take long for him to get close again. After a few minutes, Sakura called out, "Master, close...so close...don't stop master...I'm cumming from getting my ass fucked~~~!"

As Sakura's ass clamped down on him from orgasm, Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. "Me too," Naruto called out. Naruto thrust forward hard enough that Sakura's ass cheeks turned red and let himself loose. "Fuuuuuck," he groaned out his release. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled himself out and collapsed on the bed next to Sakura, breathing heavily. He allowed himself a few moments of rest before he climbed out of bed. Looking down at the glazed look still in Sakura's eyes, Naruto gave her a slap on the ass and said, "No time to be laying around all day...Rei won't be happy if you're not around to heal up the trainees." Walking to the shower, Naruto chuckled to himself at how fast Sakura had jumped out of bed at the possibility of Mistress Rei being upset with her...last time that happened, she couldn't walk or sit comfortably for a week.

* * *

After showering, Naruto made his way into the kitchen for breakfast. Both Maya and Saya were already there. Maya had pale skin, long silver hair, red eyes, and lengthened fangs thanks to being a Vampire. She was currently wearing a dark dress, her usual style. Saya was sitting there completely naked, as usual. The Succubus was proud to show off her perfect D-cups, the small bat-like wings on her back, and the small pair of horns sticking out of her long brown hair.

"Morning," Naruto greeted.

"Morning," said Maya.

"Morning Naruto. Are you..._hungry_...this morning," Saya purred.

Naruto knew exactly what Saya was asking. "Sorry Saya," Naruto answered with a smirk, "Sakura already gave me a little snack this morning. You'll have to wait till later."

"Poo," Saya pouted. Naruto was the only one who could completely tire her out.

"Are you ready for today, Naruto," came a sultry voice. Turning, Naruto saw a woman of about 6 feet walk into the kitchen. She had pale skin, black hair, and gold eyes.

"Morning, Rei," Naruto greeted.

"Mistress," both Maya and Saya exclaimed as she walked in, bowing thier heads towards her. Naruto was the only one in the house that got away with not calling her mistress. She was somewhat of a mother figure towards him...a _hot_ mother figure...and his new nature wouldn't allow him to be subservient to anyone. Rei didn't seem to mind too much, especially when she learned about his full capabilities, or at least everything he was willing to share about his capabilities. She had high hopes for his future as a tamer, and those hopes only increased the more she learned about him.

"Of course I'm ready," Naruto said answering Rei's question. "I've been ready for years, you know that."

"Yes," Rei said with a smile. "If it weren't for the age requirements, you would have joined the Tamer's Academy years ago."

"I still can't believe that I have to spend two years in the academy before I can become a tamer," Naruto said. _I hope this doesn't suck as much as the ninja academy did._

"But they need those two years to make sure you are ready to head off into the world as a tamer," Saya chimed in with a smirk. It was sooo easy to rile Naruto up about this.

"But that's so stupid," Naruto exclaimed. "I'm more than ready to be a tamer. I can take on certain pokegirls myself! You know I'm ready." Saya chuckled at his speech. "Besides, if I can fuck a Succubus into submission, I doubt I'll have much trouble," Naruto threw a smirk at Saya, making her blush and growl in embarrassment.

"Be that as it may," Rei said with a small smile, "if you want to be a tamer, you have to go to the academy." Glancing at the clock, she continued, "And you better get going or you'll be late. Remember, showing up the Celestials' tamer by becoming pokegirl league champion and building your reputation begins with being the best and most feared tamer to graduate from the academy."

* * *

Naruto's fears ended up coming true; the Tamer's Academy seemed like it was going to suck _more_ than the ninja academy. The first day was spent solely as an introduction to what they were going to be learning and what was expected of them. The academy focused on teaching the basics of pokegirls (elements, breeds, care, taming basics), basic survival skills, some history, basic math for managing money, and basic combat skills to defend oneself and use if/when they participate in a battle. Basically, all things he learned in the ninja academy or during his time in the new world already. The academy didn't teach any advanced fighting skills; those that had any desire to take part in pokegirl battles in the future had to seek training elsewhere.

The one positive that Naruto found in going to the Tamer's Academy was one of the other students there, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, in this world, was the second of two sons born into the great Uchiha family, a powerful and wealthy family in the league and one of the last few completely pureblood (no pokegirl DNA) families as well, something they were greatly proud of and loved to rub in the face of those 'lesser' than them. The current head of the family was some sort of higher up in the league. Naruto found it very funny and ironic that in his world, Sasuke thought he was better than everyone else because his bloodline gave him special abilities that others didn't have, and in this world, Sasuke thought he was better because his blood was some of the few that didn't have any pokegirl DNA mixed in, and thus he didn't have any type of special ability.

One thing that remained constant across dimensions was his arrogance. Naruto still remembered Sasuke's introductory speech... "_My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Ignoring the squeals from a few of the girls in the class, he continued, "I'm only here because it's required by the league to become a tamer. As a member of the great Uchiha family, I am more than ready to start my journey and become champion of the league." This caused more squeals from the girls. "As all the great Uchiha, I will become the greatest fire and lightning pokegirl tamer." Here his face gained a slightly darker look, "And I will surpass every Uchiha by capturing Zapdass and Moltits."..._

Even if his arrogance remained, in this dimension, from what Naruto could tell, Sasuke had no real ability. It seemed like he might get the chance to show-up his old 'rival'. Naruto had also quietly chuckled to himself during Sasuke's speech. From what Naruto could tell, Sasuke was nothing special in this world, and here he was claiming to do what no one had done before...capture a legendary. It would be fun screwing with Sasuke throughout the academy years.

After his introduction to the academy, Naruto made his way back home to help with some of the training, as they were expected to get a few new pokegirls to train from the Shallow Ranch in town. Every few weeks, the ranch would send them a few recently acquired pokegirls, usually feral, to train so the ranch could sell them back to trainers at a slightly higher price. Naruto occasionally helped with the training, as it gave him a chance to practice his skills and occasionally tame a new pokegirl.

* * *

Later that night, after spending the rest of his day looking through the new pokegirls (mostly common types like catgirls, bunnies, and boobisaur) for any that looked special, and not finding any, Naruto made his way to his room. When he reached the door, he paused for a moment as he saw there was another chakra signature inside.

This was another of Naruto's new abilities, to sense and see chakra. He discovered that pokegirls had chakra coils just like ninja, and he figured this is where they got their power and abilities from. Interestingly, most humans had no chakra coils whatsoever; in his world, everyone, even civilians, had chakra coils, though they were relatively small in the civilians. The only humans so far that Naruto saw had coils were those that had bloodgifts.

Naruto recognized the signature inside, so he entered the room, ready for what he knew was coming. Just as he entered, he threw the door shut behind him and rolled to avoid the object thrown at him. Jumping to his feet, he idly noticed that the object was a whip, one end being held by the woman in the room. She stood just under six feet with long blonde hair and grey eyes. She wore a lengthy leather dress that hid her C-cups and other assets, only giving a peak at her goods. She smirked at Naruto and said, "Nice dodge."

Naruto smirked back. "Well, it's not that hard to dodge you...maybe one of these days you'll get me, Jessica," Naruto said to the Killer Queen. Out of all the members of the family, Naruto had the most fun with Jessica. With her, he got the chance to act out on all his new instincts and desires that he found he inherited when he fused with the Kyuubi.

Jessica growled at Naruto's disrespect of her skill. "Today's the day that you fall to your knees and bow to your Queen," she commanded.

Naruto's mind was like steel from everything he went through in his life, and the pokegirls commanding abilities had no effect on him, as usual. Naruto laughed at her and said, "You better have something better, or I think it'll be you on your knees, showing your affection for your Master."

Growling in anger, Jessica once again lashed out with her personal whip, six feet long and made of leather with a few studs at the end. Naruto weaved through her strikes, pulling out a dagger as he closed in on her. Naruto made a few quick slashes and retreated back to the other side of the room as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her completely nude.

Jessica looked down at her torn dress and yelled, "You're gonna pay for that, that was a new dress!" Her whip became a flurry, flying through the air faster than a normal human could track. Naruto, however, was far from a normal human. Once again, he weaved his way through her strikes. When he got within striking distance, Naruto threw a powerful punch at her midsection, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. Before she could react, Naruto grabbed some enhanced rope he always had lying around his room (you never knew when Jessica would try and attack you), and tied Jessica spread eagle on her stomach on the bed. In the beginning, Naruto had a much harder time subduing Jessica, almost losing their encounters at first. However, after so many times and experience, Naruto learned Jessica's patterns and usually had little trouble handling her.

Walking up behind the bound Killer Queen, pausing to pick up the pokegirl's fallen whip, Naruto admired her struggling form. Nearly every pokegirl Naruto had met so far was at least somewhat attractive, the girls of his household more so. Still, there was something about seeing the powerful and fierce Jessica bound that made her beautiful to Naruto...the only one who was more attractive to Naruto would be Rei. Reaching out with his right hand, Naruto trailed his fingers up Jessica's left leg slowly, ending his hands journey by caressing her plump ass. "Like I said, you need to learn something new if you want to dominate me."

"Shut up," Jessica growled out, still struggling against her bonds. "When I get free, you're gonna pay."

Naruto chuckled. "I've heard that before. But, I've yet to see you carry out that threat. Now then...are you ready to fall to your knees to worship your Master," Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you. When I get free...," whatever else Jessica was going to say was cut off by Naruto's next action.

After he finished his question, not even waiting for Jessica's response, Naruto took a firm hold on Jessica's whip. As she started to curse and threaten him, Naruto brought his right arm back and let loose a strike of her whip on her left ass cheek.

"Ahhhh...Fuck you," Jessica screamed out.

Naruto fought back the chuckle that wanted to escape. No matter how much Jessica fought to admit it and stated otherwise, Naruto knew she secretly enjoyed being made submissive and getting whipped. The evidence was clear to anyone who examined Jessica...her tight cunt was literally leaking juices after the first strike.

Naruto spent the next five minutes whipping Jessica, alternating his strikes between both ass cheeks, her thighs, and even a few directly to her dripping twat. By the time he stopped, Jessica was a quivering mess, the bed sheet under her soaked with the juices of the two orgasms she had. There were a number of red whip marks scattered about her skin as well.

Dropping the whip, Naruto gently caressed Jessica's glowing red ass cheeks. "Are you ready to give in," Naruto asked.

After a few moments, Jessica said, almost too low to hear, "Yes, Master."

"Good girl," said Naruto. He proceeded to gently release her from her bonds and lowered her off the bed onto the floor. He quickly proceeded to remove all his clothes and sat at the edge of the bed. He didn't have to wait long or say anything for Jessica to start. "Fuuuuck," Naruto groaned out as Jessica took his semi-erect member into the warmth of her mouth.

Not only did Naruto have the most fun with Jessica than anyone else in the house, she was also the one he had sex with the most. Jessica also seemed to greatly enjoy being with him, as she hid in his room often, trying to get the jump on him. She said it was because she wanted to see him subservient to her, but Naruto knew it was more than that...she enjoyed Naruto taking control over her. Because of her frequent visits, she knew Naruto's body the best.

Jessica's right hand came up to gently massage Naruto's balls and her left hand started to snake down between her legs. Quickly, Naruto grabbed a handful of her hair, making her look up at him. "It's time to worship your Master...not pleasure yourself."

"Yes Master," Jessica murmured.

Keeping a gentle hold on her hair, Naruto's hand rode the motions of Jessica's bobbing head. "Oh, god," Naruto moaned out when Jessica took seven of his nine inches into her mouth and throat. "Fuck, just like that. Keep massaging my balls."

Jessica's right hand continued to massage him while her left hand came up to wrap around the two inches of cock not in her mouth. She started to bob her head faster, her hand traveling up his shaft with the motions.

"Fuck baby, keep going. You're making your master feel soooo good."

Jessica's head came off his cock, and she was panting slightly. Her hands continued their work however. After a second, she said, "Cum Master. Hurry and cum so you can fuck your servant."

Naruto had no problem with that. Using the grip he still had on her hair, Naruto directed her mouth back onto his cock. Jessica immediately got back to work, bobbing along his length at a rapid pace. At one point when she once again had seven inches in her throat, Naruto used his hand to halt her movements. "If you want me to cum so I can pound your pussy to the point where you can't walk, you know what I want...get those last two inches," Naruto ordered.

Naruto greatly enjoyed being deepthroated, nearly as much as he enjoyed pounding into a pussy, however his nine inches frequently made this a problem. Even pokegirls, who were created to be sexual beings, had difficulty taking that much hard cock down their throat. Not even Saya, a Succubus, one of the most sexually oriented and experienced pokegirls was able to do so. In fact, Naruto only met two girls so far that could do so. Sakura was one, and Naruto, almost daily, enjoyed seeing all nine inches of his meat destroying the throat of the image of the woman who caused him so much pain in his past life. Jessica was the only other who could take him completely, but not without difficulty. With Sakura, Naruto was able to easily pound into her throat like it was a pussy. In Jessica's case, those last two inches always took some effort, and her throat was always deliciously tight around his length.

After a moment, Jessica's head slowly moved forward, taking another inch into her throat. Naruto could see her eyes tearing up slightly, but there was a look of determination there as well. She began to rapidly swallow, trying not to choke and also trying to get that last inch in. This caused her throat muscles to massage the few inches that were in her throat.

"Fuck yes," Naruto moaned out as he collapsed back onto the bed. Taking a short break, Jessica once again started to bob her head along his length, her tongue a flurry over the eight inches she could fit in her mouth. "God damn," Naruto panted, "you are one hell of a cock sucker. Even better than Sakura."

Jessica moaned deeply in response to hearing this. Everyone in the house knew of Naruto's strange fascination with fucking Sakura at least once a day, usually a lot more than that. Also, there was the fact that Naruto had given a detailed description of Sakura when he was asked what kind of pokegirl he wanted for himself. To hear that he was enjoying her more than the girl he picked out when given the choice of almost anyone caused the beautiful and deadly Jessica to feel euphoric.

What Naruto said was the truth. After all the experience he and Sakura had together, she knew what he liked well. And she certainly wasn't bad in the bedroom. However, Naruto got the majority of his pleasure from the knowledge that he was getting back at Sakura through their acts.

Jessica was another thing entirely. Naruto found himself to be significantly more..._feral_...since bonding with the Kyuubi. He got a great deal of enjoyment out of dominating an alpha female like Jessica. There was also the small fact that Jessica was _very_ attractive and knew how to use her body to Naruto's great enjoyment.

"Fuck, keep going," groaned Naruto. He sat back up so he could get a good view of Jessica devouring his length. After almost ten minutes of some of the best cock sucking Naruto ever had the pleasure of experiencing, he was getting close. "Sooo close. Keep sucking my sexy slut," Naruto ordered, gaining a moan from Jessica. "Just remember..._fuck_...if you want me to..._shit_...pound that pussy just..._almost_...just like you love, you've got one more..._ughhh_...inch to go..._fuuuuuck_...and you better hurry, here it comes!"

Jessica's eyes shot up and caught Naruto's gaze. He could see the desire, lust, determination, and perhaps even a little anxiety in her gaze. Connecting gazes, Naruto could no longer hold out. "Fuck yes, baby," he groaned out.

As she heard his words, Jessica felt Naruto's length swell slightly. From past experience, she knew that she had mere seconds before her throat and stomach was flooded with his cum. She also knew that if she didn't get that last inch into her throat, she would be punished. Naruto would still fuck her, yes, but not the way she wanted and needed. Instead of pounding into her tight pussy like she not-so-secretly loved, he would be slow and gentle. To most, this wouldn't be punishment, but Jessica found she could never _truly_ get off like that.

She bobbed her head back one last time and then surged forward with determination. _Just_ before Naruto's release, she was able to completely swallow his nine inch pole, her nose coming in contact with his shaved blonde curls.

Naruto felt his entire length finally enter into the tight warmth of Jessica's mouth and throat just as his orgasm hit. Both his hands flew down to hold her head in place, not that it was needed as Jessica knew what Naruto enjoyed. Jessica moaned deeply when she felt the first rope of cum shoot down her throat and began to rapidly swallow. The vibrations and massaging of her throat prolonged Naruto's pleasure, another five full ropes of cum shooting straight into her stomach. Naruto continued to hold her head in place for about thirty seconds after the last rope of cum left him, allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure a little more. Eventually, the sensitivity of his cock head became too much and he pulled from Jessica's throat.

Both Naruto and Jessica spent the next minute panting, he from his release and she from the lack of oxygen. Once he had recovered, Naruto grabbed Jessica from the floor and threw her down onto the bed on her back. He immediately moved to lay on top of her. Naruto moved in to give her a lust filled kiss, devouring her mouth with his tongue when she gasped in surprise.

Breaking the kiss after a few heated seconds, Naruto moved his hands to gently massage her firm, round breasts.

"Ohhhh," Jessica moaned out.

Leaving his left hand to continue playing with her mounds, Naruto's right hand trailed down her body to between her thighs. His thumb gently massaged her sensitive clit while the rest of his fingers ran through her folds. "What a naughty girl you are...you're completely drenched. Did you get off on pleasuring your Master's dick?"

"Fuck yes Master," Jessica moaned out, her lower body humping his hand in an attempt to gain more pleasure.

"Does my naughty girl want her tight little pussy pounded now," Naruto asked with a smirk, thrusting two fingers into said drenched pussy.

"Yes," Jessica practically screamed out. "Please Master."

"I don't know," Naruto murmured. "You only got that last inch in at the last second. I don't know if you deserve it...maybe you would rather I go nice and slow?"

"Nooo," Jessica cried out. Her hands shot down in an attempt to take control of the situation and get back in control, but Naruto was ready. His left hand shot from playing with her breasts to grab a hold of both her wrists which he held against the bed above her head.

Smirking down at her, Naruto said, "Bad girl."

"Please Master," Jessica cried out. "My naughty little pussy needs to be pounded by your monster cock. Punish my dirty pussy by pounding it into submission."

Grabbing his length with his right hand, Naruto rubbed the head through her slick folds. "Weeeeeeell," Naruto drew out, "I suppose you _did_ get all nine inches down before I came...And you know I can't resist it when you beg so pitifully to be pounded..." Instead of saying anything more, Naruto's hips shot forward, burying his entire length into her, the head of his cock kissing her cervix.

"Ughhhhhhh...Fuck," moaned Jessica in surprised pleasure at suddenly being filled by nine inches of hard cock.

"Damn, that's a tight pussy," Naruto moaned. No matter how many times Naruto fucked Jessica into a coma, her pussy always clung perfectly to his cock. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of being inside you."

After nearly a minute of Naruto not moving, Jessica begged, "Please move Master. Please."

"Tell me what you want," Naruto ordered.

"Please...pound my pussy hard...make it so I can't walk for a week," Jessica begged.

In reply, Naruto's hips pulled back and shot forward, giving her what she wanted. "Yessss," Jessica hissed out. "Fuck Master."

Naruto's hips became a blur. He started fucking her harder than a human's body would be able to handle, but was perfect for Jessica. Less than two minutes later, Naruto felt the walls of Jessica's tight cunt get tighter and start to flutter around his length.

"Fuuuck...I'm cumming," Jessica screamed out.

The pleasure Naruto was already feeling increased tenfold when he felt her pussy trying to milk his cock, but he had just cum minutes earlier so he plowed through, literally. Naruto was able to hold himself off for nearly an hour and six more of Jessica's orgasms. By this point, Jessica was little more than a quivering mess.

"Please..._ugh_...cum..._fuck_...Master. I can't take much..._cumming_...more."

"I thought you wanted me to pound your pussy till you couldn't walk," Naruto asked, not stopping his thrusts. Even though he said this, Naruto knew he was approaching the end...after nearly an hour of pounding into a tight, orgasming pussy, not even he could hold himself off any more. "Alright then...here...it...comes," Naruto punctuated each word with a particularly powerful thrust.

Feeling the tingling in his balls, Naruto knew he couldn't hold off any longer. He completely sheathed himself inside her warmth, and shot rope after rope of thick cum directly into her womb. "_Ughhhh_," he groaned as he came. When he was finally finished, he pulled out of Jessica's now red-from-being-pounded pussy and collapsed onto the bed next to her. "How was that," Naruto asked.

Rolling sideways to rest her head on his chest and throwing her right arm across his sweaty body, Jessica murmured, "Perfect, Master. I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

Kissing her on the head and laughing, Naruto replied, "I'm sure you'll be fine...you know how fast your body heals."

"I guess you'll have to try harder next time," Jessica said with a smirk.

"Minx," Naruto chuckled. "Get some rest. I know I need some after that workout."

* * *

Life continued on for Naruto. He spent most of his days bored out of his mind at the Tamer's Academy. He had no friends in the academy; almost everyone avoided him due to the aura he gave off, even the teachers and pokegirls that worked there. The only thing to break the monotony at the academy was showing up Sasuke. Naruto found that Sasuke did have a great deal of knowledge about the league and fire and lightning pokegirls in particular. However, his knowledge on other pokegirl types, his survival skills and his combat abilities were very poor. As such, Naruto had numerous opportunities to show up his old _rival_, and show him up he did.

Naruto also continued his physical training with the girls, and the occasional pokegirl sent over from the ranch to be trained. Eventually, Naruto got his body back to the condition it was in when he was in his old world. About a year into the academy, Naruto finally told the girls about his true abilities, chakra included. To say they were surprised and amazed would be an understatement. Rei was especially happy when she found out, further convinced that Naruto would fulfill her plans of becoming league champion, strike fear into others, and decimate the chosen of the Celestials.

Now, Naruto was sitting in the assembly hall of the academy with the other hundred hopeful tamers-to-be, listening to an announcement made by the head of the academy. "Everyone in this room has made it through the intensive two years of the academy." Here Naruto snorted to himself. "As you all know, the Tamer's Exam will be given tomorrow to determine if you have what it takes to be officially made a Tamer. I firmly believe that every one of you will pass. That is not why you are all here today. Today, I have a special, exciting announcement to make. After the exam is completed, those of you who pass will have the opportunity to participate in a special tournament. As you know, here in the Amethyst League, Tamer's have the option to participate in league sanctioned matches. As such, a tournament will be held for anyone wishing to participate. You may elect to fight yourself, or, for those of you who already have your own pokegirl due to a Pet's License or some other means, you may have your pokegirl fight.

"Now, you may ask why you should enter this tournament," the headmaster continued. "Aside from the experience and bragging rights against your fellow tamers, my answer would be for the prizes! Thanks to a generous donation from the Uchiha Corporation," here many eyes turned to the stoic Sasuke, "a number of exciting prizes are being offered. As you should all know, upon passing the Tamer's Exam, everyone will receive a pokedex, five basic pokeballs, and a voucher for a common or uncommon threshold starter pokegirl from the nearby Shallow Ranch. Participating in this tournament will give you the opportunity to get a significant jump on everyone else. The top 3 of the tournament will receive a number of great prizes. For the one in third place, your voucher will be upgraded to a common or uncommon feralborn pokegirl, and you will also receive ten basic pokeballs, 5,000 SLC and your choice of a common evolution stone!"

Most of the assembled students let out a cheer at the possibility of receiving those prizes. Though the credits and pokeballs weren't _that_ amazing, the chance to get a feralborn, which are known to be stronger than threshold girls, and an evolution stone would definitely put someone ahead of the pack in the beginning.

"Second place will get you the same prizes as third place," the headmaster continued. "However, in addition, this person will receive a Pokepack!" The cheers from the crowd were significantly greater this time. A Pokepack was very expensive and _very_ useful. "Finally, to the first place winner," the headmaster paused for a minute to build the suspense. "your voucher will be upgraded to a single rare threshold pokegirl or two common/uncommon feralborn pokegirls, ten basic pokeballs, a Pokepack, your choice of a single rare evolution stone, and perhaps the most exciting...attaining first place displays your ability to care for yourself and your harem, so the first place winner will receive a non-combatant slot for free!" Again, the cheers were overwhelming. A non-combatant slot wouldn't have much use in the beginning as most tamers didn't fill their harem right away. However, a non-combatant slot was _extremely_ expensive, so it would save the winner a lot of hassle in the future.

"That is all," the headmaster said when the cheers died down. "I will see all of you tomorrow. I hope many of you will sign up for the great opportunity this tournament presents."

As he made his way home, Naruto vowed that he would get first place in the tournament the next day. Not only for the prizes, but also for the chance to pound Sasuke into the ground. Naruto knew that Sasuke would be participating in the tournament. It was being hosted by his family's corporation, so Naruto knew Sasuke would seek to win the tournament. Winning this tournament would be the first step to becoming league champion and starting Naruto's legend.


End file.
